The Need to Skate
by Guardian of Fear
Summary: Yuuri didn't know what made him get up out of bed at such an odd hour, he just suddenly felt the need to skate. He had an idea of why he wanted to skate but he didn't really want to think about it. A/N: Just a little something I found that I wrote a while ago. Leave a review. Rated T just in case. I don't own Yuri! On Ice sadly.


Yuuri didn't know what made him get up out of bed at such an odd hour, he just suddenly felt the need to skate. He had an idea of why he wanted to skate but he didn't really want to think about it. He knew that if he sat and thought about it for to long then he would start to cry and he had cried enough for the day already, but he thought about it anyway.

Victor and Yuuri had been married for four and a half years now. Victor was coaching after he retired from skating at the age of 29. Yuuri had kept skating a year after Victor retired. Once Yuuri retired they both moved to Russia so Victor could coach Yurio. While Victor coached Yurio on the ice, Yuuri became Yurio's coach for just about anything else. Yuuri and Yurio became close once he moved to Russia, they still fought but it never got to out of hand.

Not even a year ago Victor and Yuuri decided they wanted to start a family, so they started the adoption process. They both knew that they weren't getting any younger and that they were financially ready to support another life or two. So when word came that they had been chosen they were ecstatic. They knew the odds were against them because they were a gay married couple, and they hoped that someone could overlook that small fact and see the love they could give a child.

So when Jeanette chose them to be her baby's adoptive family, they were over the moon. They bought every book there was and started planning to buy things the baby would need. Jeanette kept them up to date on everything that went on with the baby. With every kick or ache there was at least a text. They had gotten close. Jeanette didn't want to be apart of the baby's life but she did want pictures of the baby, and she agreed that when the baby was older and wanted to meet her, she would meet it. Both Victor and Yuuri agreed to those terms.

They were at the rink when their world came to a crashing halt when they got a phone call from a hospital. Jeanette was in an accident and there was something wrong with the baby. They dropped everything and made their way to the hospital as fast as they could. When they got there they were informed that Jeanette had been in a car accident. She was on life support and the baby didn't make it. They were called because Jeanette had no family and the baby was meant to be theirs.

Jeanette was declared brain dead not long after that. Yuuri and Victor had both Jeanette and the baby cremated. They had a stone placed in the local cemetery with Jeanette's date of birth and date of death on it, along with one of her favorite saying, " _If opportunity doesn't knock, build a door." -Milton Berle_

Yuuri was woken by the urge to skate because it was one of the only ways he knew how to grieve. So he got up, left a note for Victor, grabbed the keys to the rink, his skates, and went to skate. He wasn't sure how long he had been there when he heard someone coming onto the rink. He turned to find Victor slowly gliding towards him.

Yuuri held his hand out for Victor to grasp and Victor brought Yuuri's hand up to his mouth and gently kissed his knuckles.

"How long have you been here?" asked Victor.

"I lost track of time as soon as I stepped on the ice." Yuuri said as he wrapped his arms around Victor's waist.

"Sounds like something you would do." said Victor. Yuuri nodded his head against Victor's chest,

They stood there in silence, wrapped up in each other's arms, just trying to catch their breath from everything.

Victor suddenly pulled away and said, "Lets skate."

"Okay, are we skating anything in particular?" asked Yuuri.

"Yes, do you remember the routine I did at the Grand Prix Final?" asked Victor.

"You are going to have to be more specific Victor. You've done a lot of those." said Yuuri with a small chuckle.

"Right, I meant the one that you performed a week later and got on the internet and I ended up seeing?" said Victor.

"The one that you said inspired you to become my coach?" Yuuri asked to clarify.

"Yes, that one!" said Victor.

"Of course I remember that one." said Yuuri like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know it's not meant to be skated by two people, but if we change some things we could skate it together. And I know we can't do some of those jumps anymore because we haven't done them in forever but we don't have to do all them. Just skate with me." said Victor.

"I'll skate with you." said Yuuri.

So hand in hand they skated the routine that brought them together. They grieved together. They put themselves back together again.

Ten in a half months later they adopted and blonde haired, brown eyed, one-year old, girl.

 **A/N: I put this together a while ago and found it while going through some stuff. Thought why not and decided to post it. I haven't decided yet on if I'll add more but if I do it'll be about their little family. Hope everyone has a great day and leave me some thoughts! And hey, thank you!**


End file.
